peelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Paul panic
JOHN PEEL SHOW 14/02/79 SOMEONE PLEASE UPLOAD I would be really grateful if someone could reup this show as it has john talking about a fanzine i sent him The one listed has a dead link many thanks if you can help,paul panic no panic Hi Paul, Sorry this has taken a bit of a while. I got onto it this morning, but had to leave it still upping when I came to work. So should all be sorted when I get home in a couple of hours. Cheers, Steve W 12:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) MANY THANKS Hi steve that's fantastic looks like a great show,actually i have just located the bit i was after, it was on on jp show 06/02/79,all i knew was that he mentioned my band 'The Accused' and a fanzine we sent in, I knew it was before he played tv stars by the skids(hense thinking it was 14/02/79) but then i spotted the other one, and that was it. I have only recently discovered this site and i feel like i have entered heaven,its fantastic work people are doing getting all these shows online.After 30 years i was able to find when john played our(THE ACCUSED MELL SQUARE MUSICK EP) single 12/9/79 ,totally awesome. One other thing has troubled me for years and that is john peel once played a demo tape sent to him by an unreleased american band called and i might have their name a bit wrong...Wild women of wonga,afraid i cant remember when but it would be between 79-89 this band were fantastic love to hear that again if anyone has any ideas.I kept on meaning to write and ask him but of course time passed by and we sadly lost him ...can anyone help maybe? other one sorted Hi Paul, Good to hear from you and that you found the bit you're looking for. In case you still want it, have sorted out the link you were after. If you go to the 14 February 1979 page, it's at the bottom (sure it's a good listen). Yeah, most excellent to hear all this historic stuff after so long. One thing I thought would be good about having such a site is for people to find bits and pieces of info that they had spent years trying to hunt down. Afraid your American demo stuff doesn't strike any chord with me, though. I'll mention it on the Peel Mailing List and see if there's any response. Also, just about to open up some message boards here, so can stick up a thread there and see if we get anywhere. Stay tuned! Not sure if you're interested, but would be great if you can find time to help out on the site. One thing that occurred to me was that If your band did get played (and your fanzine mentioned), maybe you could give us some idea of what you remember of it happening at the time by writing a blog about the experience on this page (see top middle). Doesn't have to be long or anything. I could use your memories (and any other info, links, etc) to open up an artist page for The Accused -- or you cold give it a go yourself if you like. (From User Guide on the menu on the left side of the page, go to One Step Guides, then Make A New Artist Page). Cheers, Steve W 14:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) BE GLAD TO HELP Hi yes i will try to follow the instructions to add a blog and a band page,actually we have just releasd a documentary dvd about the story of the band and the solihull/birmingham punk scene in 1979.it includes our appearance on the john peel show of course.So i will try but im not too good on computers!!from paul panic(the accused) ACCUSED ARTIST PAGE Hi Steve i have had a go at creating the accused artist page,as requested however i cant seem to edit the artist name into the correct format.i do apoligise for this can you maybe amend for me,the problem as you can see is A.i have put it it upper instead of lower case and 2.it should just say Accused/Mell Square Musick i.e losing the THE at the start of the line.hope you can help thanks paul panic no worries Hi Paul, Many thanks for your message and the artist page -- will sort out it when I get up tomorrow. Brilliant if you can write a "blog" (above, middle) about your memories of being on the Peel show and I'll include that as well. Cheers, Steve W 16:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks steve here is my blog i have tried to submit my blog on the blog page but for some reason it wont accept i have no idea why,i did want to include a picture of the dvd sleeve but for some reason although it uploads it wont save.sorry i tried my best! here is the blog if you can add it for me,many thanks,if i can maybe email you somewhere i can send the pic as an attachment maybe..... Hi everyone i am Paul Panic,one time singer(shouter!!) in the ACCUSED,from Solihull West MIdlands. In june1979 i made a record having just left school,having rounded up the local punk bands. I released the MELL SQUARE MUSICK EP on my own DIY bedroom label No Rip Off Records. The four bands THE ACCUSED,021,THE UNDERTAKERS,and CRACKED ACTORS shared the £380 costs and had 1000 copies made on blank labels and photo-copied sleeves. John Peel played 3 tracks on his show on 12/09/1979,and i can remember sitting by the radio for about 2 weeks previous waiting to see if we would be on,and then running screaming downstairs to tell the family i was on Radio One. 30 years on and punk collectors now pay silly money for our little ep,and so in response to all the questions i get on the internet,i have made a Documentary2 x DVD set, that tells the wholestory and tracks down some of the band members,The Accused reformed for a one off performance and even wrote a new song.. More info on the film can be found at http://www.myspace.com/accusedmellsquaremusick Please support this site it is fantasically rewarding ,just great hearing these shows again Many Thanks Paul Panic--Paul panic 16:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Category:ACCUSED/MELL SQUARE MUSICK EP Category:Article stubs Category:Peel shows Category:Shared Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Steve W 19:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC) A PLEASURE TO HELP Hi steve,its a pleasure to help!,john peel was a true inspiration for our band and when he played those 3 tracks from our record we felt like we had achieved our 15 minutes of fame.For years everynight i made lists of the punk records he played and gradually over the years tracked down nearly all of them. Thanks also for putting the word out about the 'wild women of wongo' one person has said it could be The Tubes who had a song called that in '83 so i will check that out, but im sure they had a female vocalist. artist page Hi Paul, If you see this, just to let you know that I finally got around to sorting out the Artist page for the band a bit. Hope it seems OK with you. Adjusted a few bits to keep the style roughly equal with the rest of the site and avoid too much repetition. Was wondering if it would be OK for me to copy over the cover art of the EP from MySpace and include that too. Kind of have a double link at the moment and would be nice to have it up. Cheers, Steve W 09:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) hi steve yes thats much better,and of you can have the artwork from myspace just go ahead and put it on the site many thanks THANK YOU Hi Steve ,Yes please go ahead and use the ep sleeve from the myspace site.Thankyou for sorting out my errors as well its looking good now.Many thanks from paul panic pics sorted Hi Paul, Many thanks for your message. Have sorted the EP cover pics with ones from the home page. Hope it looks OK. Cheers, Steve W 17:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) LOOKING GOOD Hi Steve thanks for adding the pics ,it looks great,i will contact the other 3 bands and get them to fill in info on the links you have set up for them .cheers from paul panic Wild Women of Wongo,still searching Hi thanks for putting the word out on this band that john peel played once from a tape or acetate sent in from the states.One person suggested that it could be The Tubes who had a track called wild women of wongo on their 1983 album 'outside inside'.I got excitedfor a minute and bought the cd but alas it isnt the song i remember.The one john peel played had a female singer and was really punky and tribal sounding.And so the hunt goes on,surely someone must remember him playing it. Could you tell me how to get onto the massage boards on this site i cant seem to find them many thanks from paul panic 29 August 1977 hi is it possible to reup this show as all the download links seem to be broken,many thanksPaul panic 14:00, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Paul, if you do a left click on your mouse on #5 and then just choose download, it should be OK. On the message board front, there is one (if you look under the "Community" section of the main menu), but it's a little under used at the moment, given it's only been going a couple of weeks -- as is the main forum. I'd advise you to join the Peel Mailing List and ask around there for stuff. Cheers, Steve W 15:05, 19 July 2009 (UTC)